


Taking Apart

by chimeradragon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the McSheplet Challenge #98.  Set in "Duet" - Cadman picks apart Rodney's brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Apart

Title: Taking Apart  
Author: Chimera Dragon  
Warnings: Spoilers for “Duet”  
Parings: McShep  
Word Count: 743  
Notes: Prompt #98 McSheplets from LJ

“What are you hiding?” Cadman asked again, her curiosity was peaked and she wasn't about to let Rodney get away with hiding whatever it was from her. Not as long as they were sharing the same body.

“For the last time. I'm not hiding anything!” Rodney snarled at her, voicing his ire out loud. He stopped and took a calming breath before going back to the work he had been deep in when she had interrupted him.

“I know you're hiding something. I will find out what it is. After all, I LIKE taking things apart and figuring out how they work.” She smiled at him mentally.

“Stop that, I can feel it,” Rodney murmured as he typed a few more commanding into his tablet. “I'm busy trying to get you out of my head. And while you may think you're helping by giving me more reasons to get you out, you're really just being a distracting nuisance.”

“I think it has something to do with one of your team mates,” Cadman said suddenly after several minutes of silence.

Rodney's head jerked up.

“I'm right!” she crowed in triumph.

“No, you just startled me after the quite,” Rodney lied. His breathing was a little accelerated.

“I can really tell you're lying now.” She smiled at him again.

“Stop prying, and let me get back to work.”

“Fine. You can get back to work. I'm no stopping you. Besides, it's easier to get real responses out of you when you're distracted by your work anyways.”

Rodney twitched but manage to keep from saying anything further.

Several hours later...

“Is it Teyla?” Cadman asked suddenly.

“What!?” Rodney squawked, eyes wide as he jerked back.

“I'll take that as a no ...” Cadman replied thoughtfully.

“Would you stop trying to figure me out?” Rodney growled. A passerby in the hallway gave him a strange look an hurried on their way. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Nope! Not unless you tell me who it is you're hot for.”

“Not on your life!”

“Then I'm going to just keep waiting for the opportune times.”

“You sound so smug...”

“That's because I am.”

Rodney rolled his eyes but; wisely, said nothing else.

That evening...

“Ronon? It's gotta be a guy with your initial reaction and everything,” Cadman said suddenly as Rodney was laying down for bed.

“Why!?”

“Why do I think it's Ronon? Or why am I not letting you get away with not telling me?”

“Both,” Rodney replied flatly. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to drift off to sleep. His eyes felt like someone had dumped a bucket of sand in them, and his limbs were heavy with tiredness.

“Well, it has to be someone on your team, and I'm just going through them. Besides, I've been pestering you about every person you've seen today to try and figure it out. I'm going to you know.”

“Going to...?”

“Figure it out.”

“Right. How about in the morning? I'm bushed.”

“Fine. But know that I'm redoubling my efforts when we get up.”

“I'm looking forward to it,” Rodney replied, sarcasm dripping from every word. He laid his head down and was asleep the moment his eyes closed.

Cadman smirked with Rodney's mouth as she took control of his body and sat up in the bed. Now would be the perfect time to snoop through his stuff.

The next morning...

“Where am I?”

“We're in my quarters...” Cadman replied sleepily.

“And where are my clothes!?”

“I like to sleep in the nude.”

“Anything else I need to know about?”

“I went for a run.”

“And?”

“Sheppard. It must be him.”

“Oh God...” Rodney groaned as his face fell.

“I'm right?”

“Damn it.”

“So... you and Sheppard. Nice, you know I think he likes you.”

“Really,” Rodney paused for a moment as he realized that she wasn't judging him. “You don't disapprove?”

“Nope! You two are good for each other.”

“I can't wait to get you out of my head.”

All he felt was a smirk in return.

The End


End file.
